


best laid plans

by exbex



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Career Ending Injuries, Future Fic, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 21:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11540688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex
Summary: Alexei is sober enough to make it back to his room without help, but Justin follows him up anyway. It has something to do with the lines around his eyes that weren’t there a year ago. They look good on him, Justin decides, but they frame a deep-rooted weariness.





	best laid plans

“Justin Oluransi.”

The precise pronunciation of his name in a familiar voice pulls Justin away from the door.

“Alexei.” Justin takes in the slightly rumpled but perfectly tailored suit, the warm but somewhat glassy eyes, the hand that’s lazily twisting the glass around, causing the dregs of his beer to swirl slowly, around and around. He’s just stopped by one more time for the night, to take one last look at the inventory. He finds himself sliding onto the stool next to Alexei. “How have you been man?”

“I’m okay,” Alexei smiles. For most people, the word would be an afterthought. Justin gets the sense that Alexei has chosen it very deliberately.

“It’s been a while. Heard you were back in Russia.” Justin finds himself grateful for the fact that it’s a weeknight, and late enough that the bar isn’t crowded with hungry college students and working people looking to unwind. 

“Was. Back now. Have job with Boston Spirit. Assistant coach.” Alexei’s smile is more relieved than pleased. He lets one hand fall on Justin’s leg. “You still not change name of this place. Ransom good name for bar, no?”

Justin laughs. “I didn’t change anything when I bought this place. If it ain’t broke, don’t fix it.” The words sound asinine to Justin’s ears, even though he means them.

Alexei nods, eyebrows furrowed as if Justin has just said something profound. “Justin, I am drunk. I settle tab, you get me cab back to hotel.” He’s pulling his wallet out even as he says the words.

Justin gives him a half smile. “I’ll drive you Alexei.”

**

Alexei is sober enough to make it back to his room without help, but Justin follows him up anyway. It has something to do with the lines around his eyes that weren’t there a year ago. They look good on him, Justin decides, but they frame a deep-rooted weariness.

The lock makes a click as Alexei taps the key card. He smiles as he turns the handle. “Is late Justin. Two beds. Stay if want. If not, you make sure you put number in my phone.” He fumbles in four different pockets before he produces the phone.

Justin follows him into the room, scrolling through Alexei’s contacts. “Hasn’t changed.” He finds his name and the familiar number, and sets the phone on the bedside table, plugging it into the charger he finds there. “I’m gonna head home. Unless you need anything.”

Alexei looks up from where he’s toeing off his shoes. He doesn’t smile this time, but he looks content. “Thank you Justin.”

“Goodnight.” Justin listens for the click of the lock as he shuts the door behind him.

**

It’s not all predictability and routine in Justin’s life, save for brunch at Jerry’s (another thing he’d refused to change after buying the place three years ago) every Sunday. More and more these days he’s alone, since Kira’s move to Miami four months ago. He’s surprised at his own contentment with this, but it makes the days he’s joined by Adam or Bitty or other friends even more enjoyable.

Today he’s a little taken aback to see Alexei sitting at a table by a window, sipping coffee, wearing jeans and a light blue button-down. His eyes light up as he sees Justin, and he gives a little wave.

“Hey, Alexei.” Justin suddenly realizes he’s grinning wider than he has in six months. “Good to see you again. I mean, the coffee is so good I’m not surprised….”

Alexei smirks. “Coffee almost as nice as owner. Owner make sure good syrup for pancakes.”

Justin laughs. “Hey, what kind of Canadian would I be?” The syrup actually comes from Vermont, but it hardly matters when it’s seeping into Don’s warm, thick cakes.

Alexei is more animated today, talking about his time back in Russia and his new job, the houses he’s looked at in Boston. It makes Justin itch for something, though he doesn’t know what. Something new.

“You free right now?” Alexei sighs as he lays his napkin down. “Care to walk campus?”

Justin had been planning on checking the books, helping to clean up before the lunch crowd. “I’m not busy.”

**

Alexei stops to perch on the well. Justin sits down beside him, watches as Alexei carefully stretches each leg in front of him.

“How’s the knee?” he asks, wondering why it makes his heart race a bit.

“Is fine,” Alexei replies. He draws one finger over the denim-clad knee, and Justin can almost see the long surgical scar. Alexei straightens after a moment, and slings one arm casually around Justin’s shoulders. “Is better here,” he says quietly. “Is good not to have so many questions in mind anymore.”  
Justin doesn’t ask him to explain.

**

Justin runs, lifts weights, plays in a beer league. He’s still softer than he was in his college days, but he feels good, doesn’t tire easily. His dad teases him nonetheless. “You’re not out of your twenties yet son; just wait. Time has a way of speeding up.” Justin knows; he’s not entirely sure where the last seven years of his life have gone, just that they’ve rolled along like a steady stream. Alexei doesn’t look like the year away from hockey has changed him much, though Justin supposes he wouldn’t really know; he’s never lain in bed next to him before, never rested one hand on his stomach.

“That was…sw’awesome.” Justin immediately cringes inwardly. It’s not at all what he means. He wants to say it was easier, more natural than he would have predicted. But then, he’d never really seen this coming.

Alexei reaches for his hand, tangles their fingers together. “Was not my plan. Did not think to myself, ‘I go back, seduce Justin Oluransi after many brunch dates.’” He pauses. “Am glad I am here though, with you.” He shifts so he’s facing Justin, and the lines that frame his eyes crinkle as he smiles.

Justin doesn’t try to hide his own grin as he slings one arm across Alexei. “Me too.”


End file.
